Cinderalla
by Freakygal63
Summary: Sum:Halloween is here and Vince wants to celebrate it. Need I say more? Okay I will it’s ALL about Lita ‘smiles’.
1. The Introduction

**A/n: Hey what's up people? Well this is my first fic blah blah blah! Let's begin shall we?**

'**Thoughts' Xx Changing spots xX**

**Sum: Halloween is here and Vince wants to celebrate it. Need I say more? Okay I will it's ALL about Lita 'smiles'.**

**Xx Vince's Office xX **

"**Well as you all know Halloween is coming up and I thought it would be nice to have a party at my place?" Vince said.**

"**Sure. Whatever." Jericho said. **

"**What's the matter Jericho?" asked Torrie.**

"**Oh. Nothing." He said.**

"**So is this like a costume party Vince?" Trish asked.**

**Everybody looked at her in a 'You are such a loser.' Way. **

"**No Trish it's a streaking party." Stacey said.**

"**REALLY COOL!" Sable said.**

"**Gross then I guess I wont come to this party you're having Vince." Trish said with a grossed out looking face.**

"**Stacey was being sarcastic yes of coarse it's a costume party what else would it be on Halloween?" Lita said with a smile on her face.**

"**Okay first off I didn't ask you to tell me. Second why are you even sitting next to me you loser." Trish said and walked over and sat next to Test. **

"**Anyway so it's settled we will have a COSTUME party at my house around 6:00'o clock at my house." Vince said.**

**Everybody just nodded and looked at the time it was 1:00 in the mourning.**

"**Well there goes my plan on parting." Matt mumbled.**

**Lita looked down at the floor and sighed. **

"**Okay you now can leave my office." Vince said.**

"**Fine we're going." Stacey said and walked out.**

"**You okay Lita?" Jeff asked but before Lita could say a word Jeff was pulled away by Matt Hardy (his older brother).**

"**Dude come on she doesn't belong with us anymore remember she cost us are titles?" Matt said loud enough for Lita to hear.**

"**Come on Matt its not like we wouldn't have another shot at it." Jeff said.**

"**Jeff shut up and let's get out of here." Matt said and pulled Jeff by the arm.**

**Lita looked at the too walk out and as soon as she saw them make a turn out the door she got up and went her separate way. **

'**Do I belong here? Please god give me a sign if I don't.' Lita thought and let one tear fall from her eye. **

**But what Lita didn't know is that she was always admired by someone who would do anything to just be near her, and that someone was going to get the chance with her. **

**So without further a due let me say…**

_Once upon a time…_

**A/n: So people how was the first chapter good? Bad? Well let me know a.s.a.p in a review!!!!**


	2. Once Upon a Time

_Once upon a time…_

"**Look J.R Lita just gave Trish the twist of fate and here we go..." King said as the ref only counted to two.**

"**Aw to bad for Lita after ALL this hard work she put in this she only got a two." J.R said with a disappointed look on his face.**

"**J.R cheers up at least Trish's puppies are okay." King said.**

**J.R just rolled his eye's and went back to the match.**

"**Your mine!" Trish said and pulled Lita's hair to the floor.**

"**Ah!" Lita screamed and tried to get away but Trish wouldn't let go. **

"**How do you like that slut? Huh!" Trish yelled in Lita's face and punched her causing her to get knocked out. Trish got on the turnbuckle and threw herself to Lita witched cause Lita to loose her breathe and the match.**

"**YEAH! You see Lita I won! I won!" Trish yelled in her face.**

"**Yay! J.R Trish won but who she calling out to the ring?"**

"**I don't know king but I don't like the looks of it." J.R said and got worried.**

"**Oh my gosh J.R its Test!" King said looking worried to.**

"**What the…" Was all Lita could say before she was picked up. She heard Trish saying throw her over the ring but before they could Test put her down and ran with Trish. Lita heard some music playing but couldn't REALLY identify the music. But someone came up to her and stroked her cheek gently.**

**'Jeff.' she thought. **

**Xx Lita's Dream Over xX **

**Lita sat up in her bed breathing deeply. "I wonder who that was…" Lita asked to herself. She looked at the clock and saw it was 9:26a.m. "Well at least I can go get something to eat."**

**Xx Dinner xX**

"**So Stacey what are you going to be to the party?" Trish asked.**

"**No clue." She said.**

"**Oh same he-" Trish got cut off when she saw Lita walk in the dinner.**

**Lita looked around to find a seat but couldn't because nearly the whole crew of wwe was there.**

**Stacey looked at who she was looking at and smiled. "Hey Lita there's no more seats I guess you'll just have to go somewhere else or just sleep with someone to get a seat." Stacey said and her and some other people laughed.**

"**Good one Stacey." Trish said.**

"**No offense ladies but I don't think she's like you." HBK said.**

"**Oh he got you there." Jericho said.**

"**Hey Lita sit with us." HBK said.**

**Lita looked around and just ran out of the dinner crying her eye's out.**

"**Thanks a lot you whores you scared her away." Jericho said.**

**Everybody except Test, Albert, Stacey and Trish stayed.**

**Oh once again I let those asshole's hurt you my love. How could I oh I'm so ashamed. He said and walked out of the dinner.**

**A/n: Thank you for the reviews **

**abril4 ( )  
johncenagirl ( ) miserychick-17( )**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS FOR YOU!!!!!! LOVE U 3!!!!!!!!**


	3. Guessing

**Lita ran all the way to the arena and just looked around. "Wow it sure is empty." She said to herself as she found the ring.**

"**Yeah its suppose to be."**

**Lita spun around and saw Jericho by the doorway.**

"**Why did you run from the dinner you know they're just haters Lita." Jericho said as he was walking toward her.**

"**What's there to be jealous of?" Lita asked him.**

"**Your looks, smartness, you respect yourself and most importantly you are natural beauty." Jericho said.**

"**Whatever." Lita said and walked out leaving Jericho alone.**

"**If you only knew how much you meant to people." Jericho said and left as well.**

**Xx On the way to the hotel room xX**

'**Yeah people jealous of me? What a joke.' Lita thought to herself as she sat in the lobby.**

"**What's wrong Lita?" A female voice asked.**

"**Huh? Oh hey Stephanie what's up?" Lita said and put a smile on.**

"**Oh nothing. Have you decided what you're going to wear at the Halloween party?" She asked.**

"**No and I don't think I'm going I mean why should I? I mean I'm not even wanted in the ring what makes you think I'm wanted at a party?" Lita asked.**

"**Because if you're not there then who will I hang out with? I mean my husband will be sure to ditch me." Stephanie said with a laugh. "Well look I got to go get things straight with my dad and mom about what type of music they should play want to come?" **

"**No thank you but thanks."**

"**Okay and please come and notify me before the dance my room number is 207." Stephanie said and walked away.**

'**Should I go? And if so who would I go with? Jeff? Jericho? Or maybe just be with Stephanie…'**

**Xx The secret Admirer xX**

"**Um…excuse me Lita but are you by any chance going to the Halloween party with any one? No I can't say that that's too original for someone that perfect. Oh what am I going to do?"**

'**Knock Knock**

"**Come in!"**

"**Hey what's up dude did you ask her yet?"**

"**No not yet. Hey HBK are you taking your wife to the dance?" **

"**Yup. And I hope to see you and Lita together there okay?"**

"**What makes you think she'll even say yes?"**

"**My heart." **

"**Oh whatever."**

"**Fine don't believe in fate but I'm warning you. YOU better ask her or I will put matters into my own hands." HBK said and left the room.**

"**I pray she says yes." The admirer said and took a deep breathe and left the room to find Lita.**

**A/N: Oh nice cliff hanger huh? Well let me know you wonderful people in a review! XOXOXO!**

**Thank you:**

**tiears**

**VivaLaSoph**

**Mortica Adams**

**For the reviews!!!!!!**


	4. Almost knowing who he is

**Reviewer**

Date

Chapter

Type

**abril4**

2005-01-10

3

Signed

**Wow, got caught up. Wonder who the secret admirer is? I think I have a clue, but will wait patiently for your update.**

**Mortica Adams**

2005-01-09

3

Signed

**Another great chapter!! I can't wait to find out who Lita's secret admirer is!!**

**lita and jeff 4ever**

2005-01-09

3

Signed

**hey grate story update soon please**

**tiears**

2005-01-09

3

Signed

**Ah...jericho's so nice. HBK intervening? Oh dear, the heart break kid desides to play cupid...that sounds potentially funny yet bad...Lita won't be too happy about that.**

The secret admirer is so cute, practising in front of the mirror and all that. He better pray that he doesn't fall over himself too..lol

**miserychick-17**

2005-01-08

3

Signed

**AH!! u'r killin me w/ suspense! it's total greatness...can't wait to read more!**

**tiears**

2005-01-07

2

Signed

**Ugg...why are most of the Divas so mean to Lita?! They most probably are jealous! It's so sweet on how Y2J and HBK tried to help out D Now, as for the secret admirer, I was kinda hoping it was Y2J, but i realise it can't be after reading this chapter ( Oh wells, hopefully it isn't anyone creepy!**

P.S You should defintely keep writing! great job!

**VivaLaSoph**

2005-01-07

2

Signed

**This is really good, I like how you've made Trish an ugly stepsister, but Stacey isn't necessarily that bad... Gail Kim would've been better, or Jazz (ugly...) and I'm eagerly anticipating who the Handsome Prince might be. Keep going, this is really good!**

**Mortica Adams**

2005-01-06

2

Signed

**Great Chappy! Can't wait to find out who the special guy is!**

**miserychick-17 ) **

2005-01-06

1

Anonymous

**it sounds good so far...nice cliffy too...need to know who it is! lol but seriously i can't wait to read more**

**johncenagirl**

2005-01-06

1

Signed

**aww great start i hope lita 's okay**

**abril4**

2005-01-06

1

Signed

**The only thing that got me reading this fic, was only because it said it was about Lita. I'm a Lita fac, big time.**

I like it so far, wonder who the admirer is?

**A/n: Thank u for your comments! Now onto the fic!!!!!!!!!**

'**Thoughts' Xx Changing spots xX**

**Xx Lita's hotel room Before the dance that is in 4 hours xX**

**There stood Lita in front of her mirror looking at her costume. It was a simple white puffy dress with glitter all over it. **

'**Knock, Knock'**

**Lita spun around and said, "Coming!"**

**Lita opened the door to see Trish and Stacey at the door with there playboy bunny costumes.**

"**Sorry to- What the hell is THAT!" Stacey yelled.**

"**My Cinderella costume?" Lita replied.**

"**HAH!" Trish said and walked over to Lita and started to rip her dress up. "Come and help me Stace." Trish said and they both ripped it as if it were paper.**

"**STOP!" Lita said but they didn't until it was ALL ripped.**

"**Let that be a lesson Lita to never show your face in public unless it's your job." Trish said and left with her and Stacey laughing. Leaving Lita there in front of her mirror looking like a mess.**

'**2 hours until the party'**

'**Knock, Knock'**

"**Lita can I come in?" Stephanie asked.**

"**GO AWAY!" Lita yelled.**

'**It seems she forgets I have a key to open the door.' Stephanie thought. But when she opened the door she saw Lita and ran up to her. "Are you okay?" Stephanie asked.**

"**Does it look like I'm okay?" Lita asked.**

"**I guess not…" Stephanie said.**

"**I told you it was a bad idea to go to the party." Lita said.**

"**Who sound as if you're not going." **

"**LOOK AT ME STEPH I CAN'T GO!" Lita yelled.**

"**Oh Lita you seem to forget who I am." Stephanie said.**

"**What is that supposed to mean?" Lita asked.**

"**It means I have a spare costume and it will fit you perfectly." Stephanie said and smiled at her. Lita smiled back but then her smile faded.**

"**What's wrong?" **

"**We only have 2 more hours!" **

**Stephanie just laughed. "Who says we have to be on time?" **

**Xx The admirer xX**

"**Okay I didn't see her at all today BUT I will ask her Shawn."**

"**Like I said the party is in 2 hours and in those 2 hours freshen up so you look good."**

"**Shawn do you think she'll say yes? Like are you positive?"**

"**My friend I promise she will say yes. But for now I will be back." Shawn said and left.**

**Xx Stephanie's room xX**

"**Lita I have something to tell you." Stephanie said while brushing Lita's hair.**

"**Hm…"**

"**At the dance a certain guy is going to ask you to dance and will then ask you to be his girl." **

"**WHAT! WHO! WHY!" Lita asked.**

"**Yeah he will ask you to dance."**

"**WHO!"**

"**THAT'S a secret sorry."**

"**Okay then…WHY!"**

"**He says you are VERY pretty and inspire him to keep his job."**

**Lita laughed. "Can you describe him to me?"**

"**Well…"**

'**Knock, Knock'**

"**Coming." Stephanie said and opened the door and saw HBK. "Oh hey Shawn."**

"**Hey Stephanie. Did you tell Lita yet?"**

"**Yes but I promise you she doesn't know who he is." **

"**Good." **

"**Oh describe him!" She said.**

**Stephanie looked at Shawn.**

"**You know what how about I go get him?"**

**Lita's eye's widened.**

"**Trust me he's the perfect type for you." Stephanie said.**

"**I hope so." Lita mumbled.**

"**Okay I'll be right back." Shawn said and left.**

**Xx The admirer's room xX**

"**SHE WANTS TO SEE ME?" **

"**Yes she does."**

"**Ah man this wasn't suppose to happen." **

"**Like if she wasn't going to see you anyways." **

"**Fine I'll go but Shawn if she doesn't like her prince charming YOU are so dead."**

"**Then let's go."**

**Xx Stephanie's room xX**

'**Knock, Knock.'**

"**Coming." Lita said and opened her door.**

"**Hey Lita."**

**Lita's eye's widened as there stood at the doorway her prince charming.**

**A/N: OOOOOH you guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please tell me who do YOU think is her prince charming? And tell me am I moving to fast? Please let me know love yeah bye!!!!!!! **


	5. The End

**A/n: Than you people who have reviewed and now for what you have been waiting for…**

"**Hey Lita." **

"**H…HI." Lita said as she saw a man with a black cape that matched his black clothing.**

"**Look I'm sorry that I don't look prince charming material." He said.**

"**You're perfect but who are you supposed to be?" Lita asked as her eye's sparkled.**

"**I'm supposed to be your prince charming." He said with a smile.**

"**Aw you guys look SO cute together right Shawn." Stephanie said and looked at Shawn.**

"**Yeah you guys look great but Lita are you going to the costume party in a robe?" Shawn said and laughed.**

"**What?" Lita asked and look down and blushed,"Oh be right back." **

"**She'll only take a minute." Steph said.**

**Xx 5 minutes later xX**

" **Okay gentlemen please put your hands together for the Gothic princess." Stephanie said. The guys looked at Lita standing at the bathroom doorway with her hair shining because there was glitter on it. Her costume was a dress that was pure black and puffy.**

"**Wow Lita you look beautiful…" Shawn and her date said.**

**Lita blushed. "Thanks guys and you too Stephanie." **

"**Alright now let's go!"**

**A/n: Just in case you cared Shawn is a pirate and Stephanie is a mermaid.**

**Xx The Ball xX**

**As Lita and her friends entered the dance everybody looked up and saw Lita and her friends in an "aw" look. **

"**My god Trish look at Lita…" Stacey said in a shocked expression.**

"**Who does she think she is?" Trish asked.**

"**A princess." Trish's date said who was of coarse Jericho.**

"**Whatever." The girls said and looked away in disgust.**

"**Oh this is so cool." Lita said.**

"**Yes it is." Shawn said and walked over to his wife.**

"**Well I better go with my husband you two have fun!" Stephanie said and left.**

"**Shall we dance?" **

**Lita looked up at her date and nodded. They both danced the night away until it was time to go. **

"**Oh thank you for everything!" Lita said.**

"**No problem. Now do you need a ride home?" **

"**Yes please." **

**X Her Room X**

"**Well I had a great time thank you." **

"**No problem." Randy Orton said and gave her a kiss goodnight and left the room.**

**X THE END X**

**A/n: Next Story I will be working on:**

"**Oh how COULD you do that to her?" Lita yelled at Trish.**

"**She deserves it I mean she's just like you Lita nothing but a little slut." Trish said as she walked out of the room and slammed the door.**

"**Oh poor Desirae…" Lita said as she let a tear come down her face.**


End file.
